For Twenty Dollars
by Nightfire01
Summary: Finished. How much could one little bet between Taiki and Yaten change things?
1. The Bet

Chapter 1: The Bet  
  
"Taiki, I'm bored."  
Taiki sighed, looking up at Yaten who was sitting across the room from him.  
"Yaten, I am not going to entertain you," Taiki muttered, trying to concentrate on his book again.  
"Oh," Yaten said and fell silent for a moment. "Taiki, can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked. Taiki groaned to himself, wishing Yaten would go away.  
"What is it?" Taiki asked, not even bothering to look up from his book.  
"What would happen if you locked Haruka and Seiya in a room?" Yaten asked. Taiki glanced up at him, surprised at the question.  
"Why would we lock Haruka and Seiya in a room? Do I look I want to die?" Taiki asked, thinking Yaten had to get a life. Yaten only shrugged in response and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Haruka would kick Seiya's rear end," Taiki said suddenly, startling Yaten.  
"I bet you twenty dollars that Seiya would kick Haruka's butt," Yaten said.  
"You're on," Taiki said. 


	2. Speed

Chapter 2: Speed  
  
Haruka pressed her foot on the gas, her eyes focused on the road that lay before her. She didn't care where it took her, so long as it took her away.  
Her life was in ruins. Michiru had told her that they had been drifting apart and thought it best if they ended their relationship. Drifting apart... the words echoed in her mind and she drove faster to drown them out.  
She had left the house where she and Michiru had lived with the other two outer senshi. Hotaru was like her daughter and Setsuna was her friend but Haruka couldn't stand to be around Michiru.  
So she had stuffed her cloths and stuff into her car and left it all behind, pushing her car faster and faster. 


	3. Plots

Author's Note: I know the last two chapters were a little short but this story is going to get really interesting- I promise. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 3: Plots  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Taiki muttered, partly to himself and partly to Yaten who was sitting nearby as he changed the door of the music room, the largest room in their house, so it locked from the outside.  
"Come on, this is going to be very interesting," Yaten said, smiling somewhat evilly. Taiki noticed this and sighed- that look, he knew, was not good.  
"It better be- you do know we are going to die?" Taiki asked but Yaten didn't look overly concerned about it.  
  
Seiya was pissed off. He couldn't believe his brothers hadn't shown up to the meeting with the producers of their music. It wasn't unusual for Yaten to do this but Seiya was surprised that Taiki missed it.  
Instead of yelling at them, he ignored both of them as he came in, slamming doors and pounding up the stairs to his room. He swore if Yaten or even Taiki annoyed him again- he would go insane. 


	4. Broken

Chapter 4: Broken  
  
Haruka finished moving the last of her things into her apartment but it still seemed so empty. It had been a long time since she had lived alone and she wasn't used to it.  
She bent and picked up the painting of the ocean at sunset that Michiru had given her. She have never imagined that she and Michiru wouldn't last forever. She had trusted that their love would last but now she knew that she had been wrong. She looked over the painting, wondering why Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi would fight for love if it didn't last. But then again, Sailor Moon and her friends were still so young. She put the painting away somewhere where she wouldn't have to look at it. She didn't want to have to think of Michiru. 


	5. Putting the Plan Into Action

Author's Note: As promised, this chapter is longer. Hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing. Thanks,  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 5: Putting the Plan in Action  
  
Seiya often spend his free afternoons alone in the music room, playing the piano. Yaten and Taiki thought that he was still a little depressed about never winning Usagi's heart but he wasn't unhappy so they weren't overly concerned.  
Now they just had to get Haruka. Taiki knew that Haruka would do anything for Usagi and was very protective of her.  
But things caught a snag when they learned that Haruka and Michiru had broken up and Haruka had left-and no one knew where. This was a problem but Yaten had the luck to run into her on the street.  
"Haruka, thank goodness I ran into you. Usagi is over and is crying. Apparently she had a bad day at school. She mentioned once that the two of you were close," Yaten said, putting his best acting skills to use.  
"Take me to her now!" Haruka said sharply.  
"Yes, of course," Yaten said and lead her back to the house where the three starlights lived. As she went it, Haruka heard the sound of someone playing the piano and went towards it, ignoring Yaten.  
She found Seiya sitting alone, playing, his eyes closed. For a moment she couldn't help but think that he looked so alone but she reminded herself that she was here for Usagi.  
Neither Haruka nor Seiya noticed the door close and the soft click of the lock.  
"OK, where is she?" Haruka demanded. Seiya looked up at her, surprised and confused.  
"Haruka, why are you here and what are you talking about?" he asked her.  
"Usagi. Yaten told me she was here," Haruka snapped, annoyed.  
"She's not- Yaten was either lying or was mistaken," he said coldly, standing. Haruka realized that in her concern for her Princess, she had overlooked the fact that Yaten was almost always up to something.  
"Then what is going on?" Haruka asked, thinking about what she was going to do to Yaten once she got her hands on him.  
"I don't know and I don't care," Seiya said as he went over to the door and pulled on it. He frowned when it refused to move. Haruka was watching him now, a faint smile of amusement on her lips. He cursed to himself when he realized that the door was locked- from the outside.  
"Oh crap," he muttered, turning back to Haruka, realizing now what Yaten must have been up to. The moment he got of here, he was strangle that little weasel.  
"Before you beat the crap out of me, I think Yaten locked us in here," Seiya said, avoiding her eyes.  
"That weasel is going to suffer," she said, looking furious. Seiya was surprised that she thought of Yaten the same way he did and had used the exact same word to describe him.  
Yaten, listening to them, paled in fear. Taiki only smiled, knowing that Yaten had no chance of outrunning Haruka.  
  
Seiya and Haruka sat in silence, both uneasy in each other's presence.  
"So, how is Michiru doing?" Seiya asked politely.  
"We broke up ," Haruka said simply. Seiya could see the hurt in her eyes but she quickly hid it.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said and silence fell between them again. "Look, if you need somewhere to go, you're welcome here," he offered.  
"Thanks but what about the other two?" she asked.  
"I'll deal with them. There is a guest bedroom that you could use," Seiya said. Taiki and Yaten listened, horrified. Haruka moving in was certainly not a part of their bet. Yaten quickly and quietly went up and unlocked the door and vanished upstairs and Taiki went back to his reading. 


	6. Moving In

Chapter 6: Moving In  
  
By the end of the week Haruka had finished moving. Yaten and Taiki avoided her but Seiya surprised her by actually being helpful. She still didn't trust him completely but after a while, she found herself actually relaxing around him.  
As he took in the last of her boxes, he noticed a painting. It was a beautiful painting of the ocean at sunset and from the initials 'MK' in one corner, he assumed Michiru must have done it. He looked at the painting for a moment more then put it away, out of sight.  
  
"She can't live here!" Yaten said firmly to Taiki, who really wasn't interested. He had been hearing the same thing from Yaten all morning and afternoon and now it was getting tiring.  
"Please go torment someone else," Taiki said shortly, trying to concentrate on his book. Yaten grumbled to himself as he left.  
Yaten hated Haruka. Hated her attitude, hated her hostility but most of all, hated that she was making Seiya act odd. Perhaps Taiki wasn't concerned but Yaten was worried. First she was moving in and he was wondering what would come next. 


	7. Friendship

Author's Note: I am so sorry that updates have been far and few between. Stupid finals...but finally there is light again and they are over and gone. And there was much rejoicing (yay!).  
  
Chapter 7: Friendship  
  
It had been about a month since Haruka had moved in and to everyone's surprise, she and Seiya had not killed each other.  
Seiya had even had the chance to get to know her better, and not as the cold sailor senshi he had first met her as. He was curious to what else was behind her hard blue-green eyes.  
Haruka for her part had not expected that Seiya was there for her when she broke up with Michiru. She knew that the other two Starlights resented her moving in but Seiya insisted that she stayed.  
This made Taiki and Yaten wonder what was really going on between Seiya and Haruka and they intended to fine out. 


	8. Seiya's Plan

Chapter 8: Seiya's Plan  
  
Seiya sat at the piano, absent mindedly running his fingers over the cold smooth keys. He didn't hear Taiki and Yaten enter, seemly in his own world.  
"Seiya, we need to talk. Now," Taiki said quietly but there was no missing the edge in his voice. Seiya stopped playing and looked up at his brothers with a twinge of annoyance.  
"What is it?' he demanded.  
"It's about Haruka. You seem to forget who she is," Taiki said. Seiya blinked in surprise, taken aback.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Seiya said flatly, recovering quickly.  
"Don't play stupid," Yaten said sharply. He looked ready to say more but Taiki gestured for him to be silent.  
"Seiya, it's fine that she stayed here for a little but now we can't help but wonder that you two are getting a little too close," Taiki explained.  
"What business is it of yours anyway?" Seiya stood suddenly to face his brothers, angry.  
"Calm down, Seiya. Just remember where our loyalties lie," Taiki said.  
"I know that. But there is no harm in asking her out," Seiya said, sitting back down.  
"Er, perhaps you missed the fact that she doesn't date guys," Yaten said. "And didn't she just break up with Michiru?" he added.  
"I know that but I could try," Seiya said with confidence.  
"Uh huh. So, we should start making funeral arrangements, then?" Yaten remarked. Seiya rolled he his eyes.  
"Look, I like her and I just want to find out if she feels the same way," Seiya explained. Taiki and Yaten stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed with shock.  
"Wait, you like Haruka? What happened to Odango?" Yaten asked.  
"I did like Odango but looking back, I think it was because she reminded me so much of our princess," Seiya sighed, looking out the window, his eyes distant.  
"But why Haruka of all the people? Why not Makoto? Even Minako would be a better choice," Yaten said, shuddering slightly when he mentioned Minako.  
"I don't know!" Seiya snapped, trying to think of the right way he could talk to Haruka, ignoring Taiki and Yaten now. 


	9. Surprises

Chapter 9: Surprises  
  
That night when she came back, Haruka stepped into the quiet house. She was certain that Seiya's car was in the driveway so he had to be home. Usually, Seiya and Yaten were really loud, Taiki being the only quiet one since he kept to himself and was often reading . She put her coat away and was about ready to go upstairs when she noticed Seiya was in the kitchen cooking. He was singing to himself as he moved around the kitchen.  
She stood there, staring at him until he caught sight of her. He instantly stopped, turning bright red, almost the same color as Minako's bow.  
"Er, didn't expect to see you home so early," he blurted.  
"Apparently," she remarked, looking amused.  
"Hungry? I cooked dinner," he said proudly, then paused, thinking that he sounded like an idiot.  
"You can sing and cook-at the same time. Very impressive," she commented and he managed to turn redder. He thanked whatever god there was that Yaten and Taiki weren't home at the moment.  
"I'm a man of many talents," Seiya said as he took out two plates.  
"Like what?" Haruka asked.  
"Well, I don't know," Seiya said as he served dinner.  
"Well, can you dance?" she asked.  
"Of course. Haven't you been to a Three Lights concert?" he asked. There was a pause.  
"You call that dancing?" Haruka said, looking ready to burst out laughing.  
"Hey! What do you have against my dancing?" Seiya demanded with mock anger. She started to laugh, which surprised him. He had never heard her laugh before, least of all with him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you..." she said.  
"Well, if I'm such a bad dancer perhaps you could teach me?" he suggested.  
"Fine, I will," she said rising to the challenge, getting up. Over the next hour, she guided him through various steps.  
"Why do I need to learn how to waltz or to do any of this other stuff?" Seiya whined.  
"Because it's considered civilized and mature so stop whining. Perhaps you should start spending more time with Taiki instead of Yaten," she said simply.  
"I am too civilized and mature!" he insisted, trying to avoid stepping on her feet but not having much luck. But before she could reply, Taiki and Yaten came in.  
Everyone froze, looking around at each other. Haruka and Seiya instantly moved away from each other.  
"What...is...going ...on?" Yaten asked, trying to think what was happening.  
"Nothing," Seiya said, annoyed at his two brothers for interrupting. They were had not supposed to have been home for another few hours.  
"Um, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Haruka said, looking uncomfortable, and went upstairs quickly. Seiya watched her go then turned back to his brothers, disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her.  
"Oh-you cooked. It looks good but it's cold," Yaten said, making a face at the food that lay almost untouched.  
"What the HELL are you two doing home?" Seiya demanded, trying to keep from yelling.  
"Seiya, we live here. She is a guest," Taiki said slowly to him.  
"Right and thank goodness we came home when we did. Who know what would have happened?" Yaten lectured. Seiya glared at them then stormed up to his room, trying to be quiet so as not to disturb Haruka. Life was just so unfair sometimes. 


	10. The Letter

Chapter 10: The Letter  
  
Seiya was not going to give up despite everything. Yaten went out of his way to make sure that he and Haruka were not alone so it was almost a week until he got a chance to talk to her alone.  
While Yaten was watching TV, Seiya quietly sneaked up to Haruka's room, knocking on the door softly.  
She answered the door then moved to let him in.  
"Seiya- what is it?" she asked.  
"I just wanted to talk to you without Yaten and/or Taiki hovering around," he said, taking her hand. She looked down but didn't say anything.  
"Look, Haruka, I know you loved Michiru and were really hurt when you two broke up. I just wanted to let you know that I like you. I don't expect you to feel the same way- I just wanted to tell you that," he said, looking into her eyes.  
"Seiya..." Haruka stammered, for once at a loss for words.  
"Since you moved in, I gotten to know you much better. Even if you don't feel the same way, I'm just happy to be with you," he went on. She just stared at him now, completely taken aback by his words. He leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
Downstairs Taiki went through various letters and junk mail, frowning when he noticed a letter with just their three names written on it. He knew Princess Kakyu's handwriting anywhere. He opened the letter, his heart sinking. He sighed as he tucked the letter away; he should have known this was coming. 


	11. Leaving

Chapter 11: Leaving  
  
That night, Haruka lay in bed, thinking about what Seiya had told her. She was confused since she had loved Michiru but after they broke up, something that Haruka had never thought would ever happen, she didn't know what to think. Now there was Seiya who been there for when she needed someone-she hadn't expect that, nor had she expected that she would even think that she liked him in return.  
  
Meanwhile, Taiki sat alone in his room, trying to read but the contents of Princess Kakyu's letter troubled him. He had known that sometime they would have to leave Earth to return to their live and their duties on Kinmoku. Despite everything, Earth seemed like home but it wasn't. Taiki knew that Seiya and Haruka were becoming close- returning to Kinmoku would destroy their relationship. It was unfortunate but their were sailor senshi and they knew their duty came first. Taiki only hoped that Seiya remembered that. 


	12. Under the Stars

Chapter 12: Under the Stars  
  
In one movement, Seiya tore Princess Kakyu's letter in anger. Yaten and Taiki stared at him-they had never seen him so angry before.  
"Seiya, calm down please," Taiki said.  
"How can I? Haruka finally is giving me a chance and I am forced to hurt her by leaving!" Seiya was practically yelling now. Haruka had gone out so he wasn't worried about her overhearing.  
"I told you that you shouldn't have gotten close to her," Yaten stated matter-of-factly.  
"Just shut up, Yaten, please," Seiya said coldly.  
"Seiya, we are sailor senshi. Our duty to Princess Kakyu and Kinmoku comes first and foremost," Taiki pointed out.  
"That is supposed to make me feel better about leaving Haruka?" Seiya snapped. Taiki and Yaten were silent, not knowing what to say. Seiya stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
"How long would his thing with Haruka would have lasted anyhow?" Yaten shrugged, reaching for the remote.  
"Yaten, you are oblivious," Taiki sighed and left, leaving Yaten confused.  
  
When she came home later, Haruka was confused to why Taiki and Yaten avoided her, refusing to even look at her. She could sense that there was something was going on as she went upstairs to find Seiya.  
She found him sitting in his room in the dark, staring out his window at the clear night sky.  
"Seiya?" she said softly and he turned to her, his eyes sad for a moment.  
"Haruka.." he started but fell silent, not knowing what to say to her. She sat next to him on his bed and he put his arm around her. Even though he knew he would have to leave, at least he could be with her now, he thought, running his fingers down her check.  
Tomorrow would come soon enough. 


	13. Parted

Chapter 13: Parted  
  
Seiya woke the next morning, holding Haruka in his arms. He didn't know which was greater treason, leaving his home and princess or leaving the love of his life. But Haruka was a sailor senshi as well and understood that duty came above love. It was so unfair.  
He got up carefully so he didn't wake her and got dressed. He didn't know what he was going to tell her but now he would let her sleep on.  
  
When he came downstairs, he noticed that Taiki and Yaten were almost finished packing. There was silence, even Yaten didn't tease or taunt him at all.  
Looking over the boxes and bags, Seiya couldn't believe that he was actually considering leaving Kinmoku and Princess Kakyu and staying on earth. But at the same time, he knew that while he loved Haruka, he was loyal to his planet and princess.  
  
When she came downstairs, Haruka noticed the boxes. Taiki and Yaten almost instantly vanished when they saw her.  
"Seiya, what is going on?" she asked. Seiya looked at his hands, not brave enough to look in her eyes.  
"Princess Kakyu has summoned us back to Kinmoku. I don't think we're returning," he told her quietly. Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing, every word sliced at her heart. Seiya was leaving her- she would never see him again. Despite her efforts, tears started to fall down her cheeks and she felt Seiya put his arms around her, holding her close.  
"I'm so sorry, Haruka," he said quietly, trying to comfort her. He held her until her tears stopped, not wanting to let go of her.  
  
The three Starlights left at dusk. Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, the inner senshi, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna saw them off. Minako and Usagi wailed how much they would miss them. Seiya was almost relieved that Haruka hadn't come- it made it slightly easier to leave. It still felt like he was leaving something behind.  
  
Haruka lay in her room, alone, curled up on her bed, looking up at the stars above. Tears silently ran down her cheeks, soaking into the pillow. 


	14. Longing

Chapter 14: Longing  
  
Seiya had never been more miserable in his life. He had hated leaving Haruka, hated that he hurt her. He never wavered in his duty but there were times that he resented what fate and life had given him. He just wanted to be with Haruka.  
  
Haruka's heart was shattered in pieces. She had given a part of herself to Seiya and him leaving suddenly was painful.  
The others stayed around, trying to provide comfort and company but Haruka just wanted to be alone. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. 


	15. Mystery

Chapter 15: Mystery  
  
It was a senshi meeting like any other. As usual, Usagi and Raye were arguing about something, Luna and Ami were trying to stop them and Mamoru and the outer senshi tried to ignore them.Haruka stared out the window, not really hearing anything around her. Eventually the others noticed and the room fell silent.  
"Haruka? Haruka, are you ok?" Minako asked, concerned.Haruka turned to find everyone looking at her. She blinked, slightly dizzy for a moment but it passed.  
"I'm fine, thank you," she said then her world went black as she passed out.  
  
Haruka was brought to Dr. Mizuno,and everyone waited nervously, wondering what could be wrong with Haruka.Usagi cried, thinking it was her fault since she had been fighting with Raye but Makoto calmed her with fresh cookies.  
It was a while before Dr. Mizuno came out, her face blank. Everyone looked at her, on pins and needles.Dr. Mizuno took a deep breath, looking around.  
" Haruka is pregnant, about 2 or 3 months I think," she said quietly but everyone had heard her.  
"How?" Usagi asked.  
"Well...," Ami started, bright red.  
"I meant who was the father," Usagi quickly clarified.  
"Well, whoever he is, he should be contacted," Dr. Mizuno advised seriously.  
  
Meanwhile Haruka sat alone, cursing fate and the universe. She was getting over Seiya, forgetting him and putting him behind her and then this had to happen. Now she faced raising a child alone, Seiya's child. She didn't know how she would handle it but a part of her still hoped that he would return to her. 


	16. Unexpected News

Chapter 16: Unexpected News  
  
On Kinmoku, Princess Kakyu got an interesting message. It was simple and straightforward but she was still confused. She summoned her three Starlights to her- since they had just returned from Earth and would know what was going on. But when she told them the news, she got an even more confusing reaction from them. Taiki and Yaten looked over at Seiya, who didn't look up, staring at his hands. "Princess, I need to return," Seiya insisted seriously. "And what of your duty here?" Kakyu demanded. Taiki and Yaten, sensing the upcoming conflict, slipped out quickly. "Princess, this child is mine," Seiya told her. "I was under the impression that she had a relationship with Sailor Neptune," Kakyu pointed out. "She did- they broke up and then Haruka and I started to date," Seiya explained carefully. "I see. Then you have a month on Earth," Kakyu said. "Princess, if I return, I intend to remain," Seiya told her quietly. He knew that it would come down to this decision; Haruka and their child or Kinmoku and his duty to his princess. 


	17. Blue Eyes and Tears

Chapter 17: Blue Eyes and Tears  
  
The months went by and Haruka was restless. Once her stomach started to swell, she couldn't do the things she wanted to. Not only that but there were certain things she was not allowed to eat or drink-something that Setsuna and Michiru strictly enforced.  
Haruka wasn't sure that she would be able to get through this alone.  
  
On Kinmoku, Seiya constantly weighed his duty as a sailor senshi and his love for Haruka but it was a decision he couldn't make, no matter how much he tried to reason it out.  
Yaten and Taiki noticed Seiya's depression and constantly tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. Seiya would just stare off into space, in his own world. Taiki knew this was because of Haruka. Yaten on the other hand was clueless as to why Seiya was acting down.  
But Seiya faltered in helping Princess Kakyu rebuild Kinmoku from the destruction that Galaxia had inflicted. He had made a choice and now he had to live with it, no matter how much it hurt to do so.  
  
About nine months later on Earth Haruka gave birth to a girl with piercing bright blue eyes. Haruka couldn't look into her daughter's eyes; whenever she did it felt like a stab to her heart.  
So far Haruka had held out hope that Seiya would have returned but now she stopped looking for him, stopping answering the door expecting to see him standing there. He was gone, forever. 


	18. Single Parenthood

Chapter 18: Single Parenthood  
  
Haruka did her best to raise her daughter, Ariana. It was difficult but she managed to survive. Seiya had not even sent a message or any acknowledgment of their daughter. So when Ariana was about 5 and asked about her father, Haruka came up with the best explanation that she had at the time; she told Ariana her father was dead.  
In a sense it was the truth. It had been so long since Seiya had left that he seemed dead to Haruka.  
So Ariana never knew about Seiya and grew up without him. The other senshi were like family to her. Even Luna and Artemis looked after her a lot, even though Ariana would sometimes pull their tales and held them tightly like stuffed animals.  
Ariana's eyes had remained a bright, vivid blue. The same blue as Seiya's eyes. 


	19. Back on Earth

Chapter 19: Back on Earth  
  
Princess Kakyu was content to see Kinmoku flourishing once more after the destruction that Galaxia had wrecked. With the help of her three Starlights, she had been able heal the damage. She felt bad since she had kept Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki here when she was sure they had wanted to move on with their lives.  
So she let them go, released them from their sailor senshi duties. They deserved to be happy.  
  
Seiya had mixed feelings about returning to Earth. On one hand he was excited about returning to Haruka but then he was sure that she must have moved on with her life by now. It had only been a year on Kinmoku but that meant that almost six years had passed on Earth.  
  
They arrived at night and were met by Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, the lunar cats and the inner senshi. Seiya wasn't surprised that Haruka wasn't there but Michiru was kind enough to give him the address where Haruka lived. He slipped away, just running as fast as he could go, anxious to see her once again. 


	20. Ariana

Chapter 20: Ariana  
  
For the past six years, Haruka had been on her own in raising Ariana. Ariana was very active and it took most of Haruka's energy to keep up with her. She had inherited Seiya's talent for music and at a young age could play the piano very well.  
  
No one had told Haruka that the Starlights had returned to Earth so that evening when there was a knock at the door, Haruka had no idea who it could be. 


	21. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 21: The Unexpected Visitor  
  
The sight that met her eyes as she opened the door shocked her. It had been so long since she had seen Seiya that she had no idea what to say.  
Seiya looked back at her, uncomfortable. He thought how he should have brought her flowers or something. But then again, no flowers or any gift could make up for everything she went through because of him.  
"What the HELL are you doing here?" Haruke demanded angrily.  
"I know saying I'm sorry will not fix things but I want to be with you," he said, forcing himself to look in her eyes.  
"You're right, but why have you returned now?" she asked.  
"Princess Kakyu needed us to help rebuild Kinmoku and repair the damage that Galaxia did. I know that leaving you was wrong but I didn't want to betray my home or my princess. Surely you understand," Seiya said, almost begging.  
"You still hurt me and it's not just going to go away in a moment. Don't think I have forgiven you," Haruka said as she stood back so he could come in. He paused when he noticed Ariana, who was sitting at the piano, running her fingers lightly over the keys.  
"Haruka, is she.," Seiya began, stammering.  
"Our daughter, Ariana," Haruka finished for him. Seiya could only stare at Ariana in awe- there was no mistaking where her vivid blue eyes had come from. Ariana took her fingers from the piano keys and looked up at Seiya and Haruka.  
"Who are you?" Ariana asked him, curious.  
"I'm your father, Ariana," Seiya said simply.  
"No you aren't. My father is dead," Ariana pointed out. Seiya glanced at Haruka whose face was blank.  
"I'm not dead. Your mother was mistaken," Seiya assured her. Ariana, confused, look at Haruka for clarification.  
"He telling the truth. He is your father," Haruka admitted. After that, Ariana accepted that and went back to playing on the piano.  
Later that evening after Ariana was in bed, Seiya finally had a chance to talk to Haruka alone.  
"So I was dead?" Seiya asked.  
"What else did you expect me to tell her? That her father left me before she was born and only returned until now?" Haruka asked.  
"Er, I guess not," Seiya admitted. He was ashamed that he hadn't returned earlier, leaving Haruka alone to bring up their daughter.  
Even after all this time, Haruka still loved him. He had left her alone but she still couldn't hate him, and when he was standing outside her door, she couldn't make herself to slam the door in his face.  
Seiya was also surprised that she had let him in. For a moment, as they stood there looking at each other, Seiya was certain that she wouldn't even give him a chance. Something in the universe must have been working for him. 


	22. Shopping

Chapter 22: Shopping  
  
The next few days were difficult as Seiya and Haruka adjusted to each other again. Seiya was learning, by trial and error, to be a father to Ariana, which wasn't easy. He didn't know how Haruka could have raised this child on her own for so long.  
One afternoon Haruka left Ariana with him when she went to a senshi meeting at Raye's temple. So he decided take Ariana to do some shopping for Haruka. There was something he had wanted to do for a long time.  
So they went down to a nice jewelry store downtown to look for the perfect ring. Ariana looked over the glittering jewels, her hands pressed on the case. Seiya looked over the various assortments of rings. But he wanted to find something that was just right for Haruka.  
It wasn't until Ariana tugged on his hand and pointed at a ring that he found what he was looking for. It was a simple gold ring with an amber stone set in it.  
He wasn't certain that Haruka would even marry him but after waiting so long, he just wanted to ask her. 


	23. A Queston

Author's Note: When you review, please include if you think Yaten or Taiki should win the bet. I will reveal the winner when I post the final chapter. Thank you  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 23: A Question  
  
Haruka came home later that afternoon to find Seiya sitting at the piano, playing with Ariana. She watched them for a while, standing in the doorway. Over a short period of time, Seiya had become a father to Ariana. But she was afraid that Seiya would leave her again. She knew what his planet and his princess meant to him, it was how Usagi, Princess Serenity, meant to her.  
"Haruka, you're home. How was the meeting?" he asked when he noticed her standing there.  
"Ah, well you know how Usagi and Raye are once they get going," Haruka said with a smile.  
"They haven't changed, have they?" Seiya commented.  
"Not at all. Thanks for watching Ariana," Haruka said as she slipped off her shoes.  
"You're welcome. Oh, that reminds me, I have something to give you later," Seiya told her. Haruka wondered what it could be but managed to hold her curiosity until after dinner and after Ariana was in bed.  
That's when Seiya put a small box in her hand, telling her to open it. She did, gasping when she saw the ring.  
"Seiya..." she started, her eyes wide.  
"Haruka, I can't leave you again. I'm willing to give up my home to be with you and Ariana. Would you marry me?" he said, looking into her eyes. Haruka looked back at him; something told her he was telling her the truth.  
"I will," she said and he took her in his arms, kissing her. 


	24. Morning Sunlight

Author's Note: Ok, so far the vote is tied. YOUR vote can make a difference so please vote! Thank you  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 24: Morning Sunlight  
  
The next few months were busy as they started planning the wedding. Taiki and Yaten hovered around, both knowing that this meant that Seiya would not be returning to Kinmoku with them.  
Yaten couldn't believe that Seiya would choose to stay with Haruka, leaving his planet and their princess behind.  
Taiki was also shocked that Seiya wanted to stay on Earth. But he knew also that if Seiya loved Haruka and wanted to be with her, he would be happier staying than returning to Kinmoku. There were times in life that sacrifices had to be made.  
  
Seiya and Haruka were married despite the obstacles they encountered in planning the wedding. A month later, a letter came from Kinmoku. Princess Kakyu wanted her three Starlights to return.  
That night, there were only two shooting stars in the night sky.  
  
One morning Seiya woke, the morning sun shining right in his eyes. He blinked, looking down to Haruka who slept next to him. He didn't know what he would do without her. He couldn't leave her so when Princess Kakyu had summoned them back to Kinmoku, he choose to stay rather then return with Taiki and Yaten.  
He felt guilty but he knew that Taiki and Yaten could manage things since times were peaceful after Chaos's defeat.  
When she woke up, Haruka noticed Seiya looking at her, his eyes thoughtful. She was happy that he had remained with her. She knew that he felt bad sometimes for leaving his princess but she understood since she felt the same way about her princess.  
It had been a long time coming but she was has finally happy. She had never expected him to return but somehow things had worked out. 


	25. The Winner of the Bet

Chapter 25: The Winner of the Bet  
  
"Taiki, I'm bored," Yaten whined. Taiki didn't look up from his book, wondering why Yaten constantly bothering him all the time.  
"Yaten, I'm not going to entertain you," Taiki sighed.  
"Ok," Yaten said and fell silent for a few moments. "Taiki, who won that bet?" he suddenly asked.  
"I did- they got married, didn't they?" Taiki pointed out.  
"But how does it mean that you won?" Yaten asked. Taiki didn't answer but for a long look at Yaten. "Fine," Yaten handed over the money.  
"Now go get a life," Taiki kicked him of the room and locked the door. Peace finally. 


End file.
